30 días de tu OTP PruAus
by LuciShion
Summary: ¿Austria deseando estar con prusos? ¿Gilbo jugando Minecraft? ¿¡Roderich pidiendo besos? ¡Y RUSOS CAGANDO CITAS! Todo esto y un montón de mierdas más en "30 días de tu OTP!"
1. Día 1- Tomarse de las Manos

**30 días de tu OTP.**

**PRUAUS.**

**1. Tomarse de las manos.**

**2. Acurrucarse, abrazar con suavidad, acariciar, hacer mimos... hacer eso en alguna parte.**

**3. Jugan****d****o/ viendo una película.**

**4. En una cita.**

**5. Besándose.**

**6. Usando la ropa del otro.**

**7. Haciendo Cosplay.**

**8. Haciendo compras.**

**9. Saliendo, pasando el tiempo con amigos.**

**10. Con orejas de animales.**

**11. Usando kigurumis.**

**12. Besuquearse.**

**13. Comiendo helado.**

**14. Es cuando se les cambia el sexo a los personajes. Es decir, si es mujer se hace hombre, y si es hombre mujer.**

**15. En un estilo de ropa diferente.**

**16. Durante su ritual o rituales matutinos.**

**17. Acurrucarse.**

**18. Haciendo algo juntos (puede ser cualquier cosa).**

**19. Usando ropa formal.**

**20. Bailando**

**21. cocinando o la cocina de reposteria. **

**22. En una batalla, lado a lado.**

**23. discutiendo.**

**24. Hacienda las pases despues de la pelea.**

**25. Mirandose a los ojos.**

**26. Casandose.**

**27. En uno de sus cumpleanos.**

**28. Hacienda algo ridiculo .**

**29. Hacienda algo dulce.**

**30. Hacienda algo caliente.**

**Día 1: Tomarse de las Manos. (Advertencia: AU)**

**N/A: **No sé, siempre tuve deseos de hacer un "30 días de tu OTP" Algún día haré otro ArgChi y ArgUk(?

Roderich no podía estar más feliz. Su novio, Gilbert al fin tenía un día feriado. Lo que significaba: **¡DÍA ENTERO CON SU NOVIO!**

El austriaco agarró su celular y le marcó a su pareja, que le atendió con una risa desganada.

-Hola, habla el asombroso yo~

-¡Hola Gil!-No podía ser más feliz, dentro de poco y se ponía a dar saltitos por toda la casa.-¿Vienes a mi casa?

-Eh...Lo siento Rode, hoy tengo mucho trabajo...Ya sabes, Francis no entró a trabajar hoy y tengo que ir...-Gilbert lo dijo sin malicia, de verdad tenía unas ganas de locos de pasar el día con su novio yendo de un lado para otro de la cama haciendo el amor. Pero si no iba, lo despedirían.

-Ah...Bueno, está bien, lo siento por molestarte. Hablamos cuando llegues del trabajo.

-Lo siento Señorito. Te quiero.

-Si, yo también.-El oji-violaceo cortó y fue a la cocina a cortar un pedazo de la comida que había preparado para el y su novio. De cualquier manera, sabía que terminaría así; comiendo solo.

No lo culpaba, el trabajo de Gilbert era para ayudar a su hermano que estaba a punto de perder su departamento. Donde claro, vivía Gilbert también.

Roderich estuvo a punto de darle el departamento a los dos hermanos, pero Gilbert le dijo cortante que si lo hacía...Terminarían.

En la noche, un MUY perdido Roderich caminaba por las calles sin sabes del todo donde estaba su casa -O el trabajo del Prusiano-

Unas manos le taparon los ojos, a lo que el dio un codazo hacía atrás.

-¡Ay! ¡Rode, que cruel!-Se dio la vuelta, y lo único que recibió fue un agarrón de manos por parte del albino y un beso casto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡El grandioso yo vino a hacerte una grandiosa visita!

-¡Pero tenías trabajo!-Empezaron a caminar hacía la casa del austriaco, mientras el prusiano no dejaba de agarrarle el culo a escondidas.

-Gilbert...¡Deja de tocarme el trasero!

-Pero es lindo y redondito~

Al final, la noche para Roderich terminó siendo más pasional de lo que hubiera querido pensar.

A la mañana siguiente, el castañó despertó al albino entrelazando los dedos de sus manos unidas.


	2. Día 2: Hacerse mimos en algún lugar

**Día 2: Acurrucarse, hacerse mimos en algún lugar. **

Definitivamente el Prusiano estaba loco. LOCO. LOCO. Estaban en medio de un mini-concierto del azabache, y al albino no se le ocurre mejor cosa que empezar a besarle el cuello, acurrucarse a su lado en el pequeño taburete del piano y acariciarlo tímidamente sobre la ropa. Por una vez, no tenía ninguna intención sexual -O eso creía- con él. Solo quería mimarlo.

-Señorito...A veces pienso que mi mejor elección del mundo, después de nacer y que mi grandiosa persona llegara a este mundo...Fuiste tú.-Le susurró al oído el pruso, mordiéndole juguetonamente la oreja izquierda. Según él, era su preferida.

-Hmmm-Cerró el ojo izquierdo al sentir la mordida y sacó sus manos del piano.-¿Qué quieres Prusia?

-Nada. Solo quiero decirle alguna cosa grandiosa a mi casi tan grandioso como yo novio.

El que el pruso diga eso hizo un clic en Austria. ¿SU novio diciendo que era casi tan _awesome_ como él? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Va a llover?

Al final, el austriaco terminó en su cama gimiendo por otro tipo de "mimos" del prusiano.


	3. Día 3- JugandoViendo una película

Día 3: Jugando. ¡Sí! ¡Por fin! ¡Los cinco días esperando que llegara, llegó! Prusia no podía estar más contento. No era mucho de esas cosas, ya que no las consideraba tan awesome's como él mismo. Pero al empezar a enviciarse, ya no pudo dejarlo. Y si, había terminado comprando una Xbox 360 para poder jugar al Minecraft. Y dos días después, la economía de Prussia bajó hasta la tumba del viejo Fritz. Austria estaba harto de ese aparato del mal que había robado sus largas peleas con el pruso y sus noches de pasión desenfrenada. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué tan desesperado estaba como para llamar a las parejas de los amigos de su prusiano? -Y bien...Lovino ¿Qué harías si Antonio te cambiara por una máquina? -¡Le cortaría los cocos al bastardo! ¿¡Cómo puede pensar que una máquina me reemplazaría!? ¡Chigi!-Lovino empezó a despotricar contra el español -Que según él, tenían una relación preciosa, estable y cariñosa- Bien...Esto sería duro. 


End file.
